I Wish
by Finduilas Telemmait
Summary: she's a Valkyrie who interfered with mortal lives and was cursed by the Norns for it
1. Chapter 1

Even though I am hiding within this village many feel the need to steer clear of me. Thankfully the one I seek does not. but i have been warned away from him. if i was alone i would not listen but i have a very important parsel with me that i must care for over anything else. she and i wait for the right moment.

"mama?" i sigh and turn to her. she's beautifull and tall for her 12 years. she watches me from the garden as i look towards the village

" i'm fine love, " i tell her as i move to let her into the house with her basket full of berrys and eggs. "just thinking" i say as i close the door with magic and go back to peeling the potatoes.

" i've decided on the yellow dress for the festival." she tells me as she starts to plate the dough for the pie

" a good choice eskelde" as i continue to work...

2 nights later during the festival i watch her dancing with her brothers and the pain in my chest eases as her father sees her and recognizes her. his eyes search and find me. i fear what will happen but Dahlia happens upon us.

"u foolish child thinking to hide her from me. i knew u would return to him eventually." she throws me back as Freya screams for me. Finn and Elijah hold her back. as she screams her pain becomes raw power as she hurls Dahlia back. before i step in however the sky opens and all the mortals fall to sleep the one s left being the witches wolves and the Mikaelson brood.

" u were warned."

"we told u"

"u should have listened"


	2. Chapter 2

**hi there. so im a fan but in no way claim ownership of the Originals. my characters you will meet along the way. i hope u enjoy.**

 **there is villance sexually content as well as adult language. i will also be doing language mixes were i will put the english then - in the same spot. if this is to confusing for you let me know and i can put the translations at the end of the story.**

 **if anyone has any suggestions fell free to pm me or leave comments.**

"I am in no mood for you BITCHES." I say as my whole body vibrates with power. (get laid you hateful cows!) "få lagt deg hatefulle kuer!" a dust storm kicks up as my power rides me. when it finishes i am in complete armor. its a perfect mix of my norse/greek heritage. i leave my sword in its sheath and put three arrows in my bow and aim it at the Norn's "(how dare you. abomination! remember your place!) hvordan våger du. avskyelig ! huske ditt sted!" i laugh as the arrows fly. the Furies stand around the 3 women smiling evily. Freya's eyes are wide, not in fear but in awe. "Mama, ur so pretty" she says as she gets close to my side. "thank you baby. but you will be more beautiful than i could ever dream of being. takk baby. men du vil bli vakrere enn jeg noen gang kunne drømme om å være ." my mind felt crowded with both personalities( norse/greek) crowding it. i did not have much time but i needed to protect Freya. i love4d her to much not to. "do you want to go home baby?" i ask her. she throws herself into my arms and cries as she says "take me home Mama. Please i don't want to be here." i hold her close as we teleport back to our place only to see it is on fire. my mother steps out of the shadows and wraps me in her cloak as she takes us to her temple.

Mount Olympus, Temple of the Goddess Hecate Mistress of Magic and Crossroads.

Hecate= my beautiful hecatela. You are a mother yourself now. So I hope u understand my choices. Ur mother and I did the best we could. But even with the help of the Fates the Norns found a way to work around us. So now that ur a mom u may have input that is relevant.

Hecatela= well, Mama I've got this need for her that won't go away.

Hecate= tell me love. She said as she led us to sit and eat with her.

Her handmaidens brought out quite a lot of food. As we ate I told her of my love for Freya and my need that was desperate & insane as well as my insatiable need for Mikael as well.

Hecatela="I am still quite desperate to come home though I know they will not be allowed to join me.

Hecate= I understand. Lets go to the Oracle & see what see says.

Freya= why her why not the Fates?

Hecate= after they helped your bestemor & I hide ur mama they swore on the river styx never to help us again in this matter.

Freya= that's mean of them yaiyai

Hecate= many things are akribos. It will not be the last time in ur life either.

She said as she led her daughter & granddaughter to the Oracle of Delphi.

While they went to the oracle Mikael went in search of his own voice to the gods.

Ayana= you must not seek answers.

Mikael = do not speak to me you witch. Ur meddling is what has caused this.

Ayana what of esther? Or ur children?

Mikael started choking her and sh found she was unable to use her magic. It was rebekah & Elijah who saved her.

Rebekah= father lets just go. The longer we stay it will just give Dahlia more of an excuse. (Mikael struggled to gain control of himself as his little one broke thru his haze of rage.) Please Papa (she hugged his leg tightly. Her picked her up & held her close as he left. The children were outside waiting for him and together they left.

" I cannot see anymore"

Thank u oracle its alright I can.

Then u know what u have to do.

Yes thank you.

Cat= come Freya lets go home

Freya left with her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi there. so im a fan but in no way claim ownership of the Originals. my characters you will meet along the way. i hope u enjoy.**

 **there is villance sexually content as well as adult language. i will also be doing language mixes were i will put the english then - in the same spot. if this is to confusing for you let me know and i can put the translations at the end of the story.**

 **if anyone has any suggestions fell free to pm me or leave comments.**

Cat took Freya in her arms & teleported them to the temple of Hecate on Mount Olympus. She entered her bedroom to see that her mother had added things for Freya as well. They spent the night there & they both traveled to the side of loved ones while sleeping.

Freya="Mama?"

Cat="yes, baby?"

Freya= "can I rest with u?"

Cat "of course"

As Freya falls asleep again cat pulls her closer. Before she herself fall asleep again she whispers " I wish I could return you to Mikael, but I fear it will be too long before that happens & then too late."

Cat wakes on asgard in the hall of the valkyries.

"Mistress, welcome back."

cat=" Kior it's been forever" they hug & laugh each other.

Kior= "tell me of her mi lady." she asks of her lady as she helps her bath and dress. "We have to ride out with Odin 2night my lady."

Cursing in Norse/ she does her duty then returns to the mortal world only to see 1000 yrs have passed. She hears Freya scream and teleports to her side as she sees Mikael with a stake in his heart. She screams and puts her hand over Mikaels heart sharing her immortality with him. She passes out as she feels the norns trying to destroy her. Freya runs to them & holds her parents close.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat woke slowly feeling Freya and Mikael close by she struggled to open her eyes only to see Mist & Snow. " Mommy?"

Hela knelt before her daughter and placed a loving hand on her cheek. "My beautiful baby. Ur being punished. Luckily they can't see u when ur blind so this is the best time to be on the crossroads and seeing truly." Hela kissed her beloved daughter on the forehead and as she faded told her "come home when ur ready love and I will give u all u desire without consequence or reprocussions."

she was on the ground as arms grabbed a hold of her to help her up.

Rebekah= who are u?

Elijah and Klaus helped me up. my legs were weak. i took a breath and tried to calm myself. my eyes closed then i inhaled.

"Mikael" i said as i inhaled his scent. his arms held me closer and i smiled. I opened my eyes and looked at Freya.

"Mama ur better!" she threw herself at us. i smiled at them. my eyes diamond glass crying pearl tears.

"as good as i can be anyway." i laid my head on Mikael's chest and held my hand out to my Freya. no she was OURS now.

Freya moved into our arms as she asked me through our telepathic link = were have u been Mama?"

Cat ="Hel"

i said out loud with a smile.

Rebekah= i'll ask again who are u?

Cat= i'm am Freya's mother. among other things. what i am is also a long story.

Freya & Mikael answer at the same time= shes a Valkyrie.

Cat= if u truly wish to know i shall tell you but first" i opened my hand and the white oak stake was in my hand then it disinergrated into nothing.

"secondly" i opened my hand and Finn & Kol appeared in there original bodies. Rebekah then collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cat smiled at her family. = so you want answers. Well are you willing to listen to me or would you prefer to have your sister answer your questions?_

 _Rebekah having returned to her own body as a consequence of returning her brother's came back into the room in her original body. = "shouldn't you make sure there are no side effects before u start?"_

 _Hayley= "or not start at all." She said as she Jack and Hope walked in. she past the baby to Rebekah as she stood before me = "how do we know your safe to be around or that your here for our own good."_

 _Cat = "I'm only her for Freya & Mikael I don't care about the rest of you however my daughter does. So get out of my face wolf or you'll pay dearly for it."_

 _Mikael grabbed me and led me to an empty room that was open to the air as much as possible. He stood behind me and I leaned back against him. I sighed as he started helping me out of my armor. He moved slowly but made sure that we both felt him touching me skin to skin. Finally all that was left were my boots and my slip. He picked me up and sat me onto the dresser. He slowly lifted the hem of my slip above the top of the boots and leaned down to take them off. As he stood he kept his hands on my legs till his hands were on my hips. Our breath quickened the longer he held me._

 _Cat= "you're a little over dressed my love."_

 _Mikael= "we can work around that. "_

 _Cat= "I've missed you so much" I say to him as we continue to touch each other._

 _Mikael= "as have I" he answers_ _as he pulled away from me just enough to pull his shirt off and kick out of his boot & pants. He pulled me close as possible lifting me onto his waist and burying himself inside me completely in on swift motion. He started out slowly and after like the 5th orgasm he started to move faster. We both cried out for the final time and I teleported us to the bed because I didn't want him to have to move. We spent the next two days making love. I, finally having exhausted us both fell asleep in perfect contentment._

 _Freya smiled as she watched Mikael take Cat out of the room. The love she felt for them and from them to each other & her was a tangible thing and it gave her such joy to see her parents finally happy._

 _She then tried to explain to her siblings who and what her parents were to her._

 _Freya= "her name Hecatela is she is the daughter of the Greek goddess Hecate and the Norse goddess Hela. They both shared the joys and pains of carrying and delivering her. It's really strange so don't ask."_

 _Finn= "how did she meet father?"_

 _Freya= "When they were children. She had been on earth for a scouting/ training mission and Mikael was off on his own after chores. She would watch him and when she returned to Asgard she still tried to sneak out. They started talking and hanging out. Then they fell in love. After our grandmother was murdered mother asked for help among the gods. She got it but at a price. she willingly payed it but the Norn's thought she'd played them so they punished her even more than they had the night she was born. They've hated her every since."_

 _Elijah= "if they loved each other why..."_

 _Freya= "did he marry Esther? Because the Norn's erased her from his life, mind, body."_

 _Hayley= "Then how can he remember now?"_

 _Freya= "Because, there are people that loved her and were willing to sacrifice for her in order for his memory to be returned."_

 _Klaus= "why just his memories?"_

 _Freya= "because Esther had already given him Finn, me and Elijah."_

 _Kol= "when did she take you?"_

 _Freya= "She took me the night after Dahlia had taken me."_

 _Rebekah= "why didn't you stay with her?"_

 _Jack= "Why not return for your family once you were sure Dahlia couldn't get at you?"_

 _Klaus= " why can't you stay together?"_

 _Freya= "the Norn's curse prevents us. She has been unstuck in time."_

 _Hayley= "which means?"_

 _Freya= "which means that time moves differently around her. She has no control over it at all."_

 _ **I'll try to add more soon. Any input is welcome and appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hi guys. i won't be able to finish this story so i give my permission to whomever wants to finish it.**_

 _ **you can do what you like or you can follow how i planned to do it your choice. if you have your own ideas then ignore the rest of this message if your interested then read on.**_

 _ **= Mikael and Cat get a happily ever after**_

 _ **Davina gets to keep Kol**_

 _ **Finn lives and becomes close to his family**_

 _ **dahlia dies a more horrible death than she did on the show.**_

 _ **lots of fighting and happy ever afters basically.**_

 _ **bye**_


End file.
